The New Trainer
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Heartbroken Anastasia Steele takes home a one night stand, only he's one of Seattle's best trainers Christian Grey. Ana has her own demons, along with eatting the wrong foods and She can cook, she wants to be successful in business and Christian has owned a few and feels he can help her. I don't own fifty shades or characters, Mature audiences only.


Feeling his hand guild up my cherry velvet brand dress, and coming to a holt when reaching my lace thong panties, he gave a quiet hum as if in approval. His fingers twitched and as I felt the fabric moisten under his strong fingertips. "I knew there was something about you Anastasia Steele." He wasn't what I went for, but his bread and his clean cut style were what made me wet and crave his touch. His six foot frame his strong shoulders, lean legs in his blue jeans, I felt weak just looking at him. Standing outside that city bar in the heat of the summer night, letting his fingers guide over my body, until he was under my dress, I was there to forget, he was there for a good time, both of us knew what we were in for, four beers, three shots of tequila later and I grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and kissed him, he even tasted like a bad decision, something I wanted to regret for days.

My ex-Fiancé Jose Rodriguez, I caught him and his side piece in his office, swearing up and down it was a one time thing only to find pictures of them all over his office, she giggled when she thought I was his side piece, until I showed her the rock on my finger, his face gave in and her smile faded to wary, than she stormed out, I left the ring on his desk and called a lock smith, within 20 minutes he was locked out and I had the key. He told me he wanted to wait until marriage to go all the way, but I guess he couldn't wait any longer. Tonight I told José he had until morning to clear his crap out or I was burning it all. My brother Ray called a few hours ago telling me his boxes and tv were gone and Ray had locked up. I was relieved but I knew it was far from over, Jose would come sniffing and I won't be left alone, being all of 22, brunette hair, curvaceous body, he would miss the best part of me and come crawling back. Only I had something better, something tall, dark and demanding in front of me. "Take me home Sir." I whispered in his ear as he placed two fingers deep inside of me, kneading that sweet spot, I was about there when his fingers pulled out and stuck them in his mouth and sucked.

"With pleasure baby." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around hips as he carried me to his Audi R8 Sypder. He put me down as he opened my door. "Don't you have friends?" He asked as I jumped in. I shook my head. My friends left an hour ago after they saw the guy I was trying and now got in his car. I just hoped he be a one time thing, I needed a bite, a hit to take the edge off, something to forget what my ex Jose did to me.

By morning I would walk out his door and be a new woman, a freshly, fucked, unvirgised, woman.

Funny how things like that, don't happen.

I wake up, hung over as fuck, my dress thrown into a ball into the corner, as I get a realization of where I was, I sighed, I look to my left for my mystery man and he was gone. I look around for the time, 8:30 read his neon green clock on the nightstand, I held my head up to get a closer look at it, until I realized I wasn't supposed to sleep! "Fuck" I whispered aloud, he couldn't haven't been that good to make me pass out after we were done! I was a one, done and run! Now it's two maybe done and run. I sat up slowly holding my pounding head.

"Hey, you're awake!" He called to me, my lean holy fuck man! He had an 8 pack, rack of ribs more like it, my fanasty boyfriend let alone Jose didn't look as good as he did. "Hey," I coughed out, my voice shot from all the booze. I pointed to him unsure of his name, all I knew him as was "Conner." I pointed to him followed with a shake of my head and a look around the room.

"Connor?" He answered, I looked back to him as I was pulling the covers up around me. "Anastasia, my name is Christian Grey, and I wanted to let you know, it's raining out." He tapped the doorframe and walked out. I looked out to the wet Seattle city morning, he was right, I climbed out of bed and ran over to my dress, my body shook from the cold and the room started spin, I slowly stood up as I did I asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I called out as I pulled on my dress and looked for my shoes which weren't in the room.

"No, I don't do the girlfriend thing and your shoes are by the front door." He came back in holding a white mug. "Do you have something or somebody I should be worried about?" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom and into the white and grey tiled kitchen, I shook my head and followed him out.

"No, my ex cheated on me with his side piece, only he never told either one of us that he was dating us and she was surprised I got the ring and she didn't." I felt nauseous even saying it out loud, I grabbed the counter. The room spun out of control again this time I was going down.

"Hey hey hey wait up here," he grabbed me as if to steady me on my uneven feet, when really it was the floor that dropped away. "Don't worry, I gotcha." He picked me up in his arms and he carried me back to bed, he pulled back the already ruffled covers and placed me back into bed. He pushed a bit of my brunette hair from my face and looked into my eyes, his grey eyes gleaming into my blue.

"Sounds like you should sleep with somebody before you move on and find the right guy." I nodded.

"Yeah well easier said than done really. I think the one time with you would be enough but I don't know, I want a relationship, I'm good at that." He left then came back with my coffee mug, and placed it in my hands. He took a sip of his and sat close to my body. "I would give you ibuprofen, but I'm out and I believe in healthy fats to help sooth a hangover." I nodded, I took a sip of my coffee which tasted ok but it was heavy with something that was not cream.

"It's bulletproof coffee, made with MCT oil and a little bit of butter, do you like it?" He noted. I gulped down the liquid in my mouth tried not to make the disgusted face as it went down and nodded. The hot coffee burned my tongue, as I swallowed, he said "You are such a bad liar!" He took the cup away from me.

"No, wait let me give it another try I wasn't expecting the taste!"

"Too late, more for me." He took the cup and downed the whole thing. I watched in horror as he licked his lips and flash backs of him going down on me replayed. "Your thinking dirty thoughts." He looked over at me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You have this look on your face that said I'm undressing you. And quite frankly I like it when you do that." I laid back in his bed,

"Sleep, your body needs it, you partied pretty hard last night." With a minute my body was overtaken by his words and I was out again.

I awoke some time much later, luckily for me I worked from home most of the time and I didn't need to go in on a Saturday afternoon. Now looking like a Sunday night, . I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked down what I thought was my dress was his t-shirt. Loose at the collar and big around me. He had also slipped his boxers shorts on me too. I got up and used the bathroom that was close to his room, and came out of the other side which was his apartment, I heard him talking and it seemed to be by himself. I looked out and watched as he talked.

"So if you want to make yourself booked solid with clients then join my eight week course on how to build your email marketing list today!" He turned as if he was going to make another video and I stood there.

"Hey you look better now." I nodded to what he had to say.

"I feel like crap." I noted. "Got any food here?" I asked. His head pointed to the fridge.

"What do you want?" He countered.

"Something with meat or protein in it? My friends or my trainer wanted me to start the Keto diet." I regretted picking Jack Hyde as my trainer the self absorbed prick who wanted me to leave José but still I was wearing rose coloured glasses and couldn't see the red flags.

"Really? Who's your trainer, I may know him." I shrugged, wouldn't hurt.

"Jack Hyde, swears he is the best in Seattle but he is a pig in the best way a woman can describe"

He laughed, the rich laugh I remember from the night before.

"Oh yeah him, your right, he is a swine isn't he?" Chuckling he added. "I hired him to help me only he stole about a handful of my clients than I kicked his ass to the curb, why you seeing him?"

I shrugged, "a friend recommended me." Friend being my boss, I helped sell cleaning packages and answer phones for a struggling cleaning company in Seattle.

"We'll drop him and see me, I may charge you a bit less than him."

My ears perked up when he said that, "How much less?" I asked.

"Normally I charge about 80.00 but since you will be coming over more often than I will say 40.00?" He moved with confidence but this action was as if to say he wanted to test the waters until then. I watched him then looked into a fridge full of premade meals and Tupperware containers. I grabbed one, red pepper roasted chicken, I grabbed one more, spaghetti squash and veal meatballs. I half frowned half smiled. He had good taste, I grabbed one that had the veal meatballs as I was about to put in the microwave I turned to him who was behind me now in front of me invading my senses, overpowered. He had me at a disadvantage.

"Hi." He whispered to me.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Can I have you right now?" He asked full of certainty, placing his hand around the back of my neck slowly drawing circles around.

I nodded than whispered "yes"

He moved fast and he moved low and grabbed my tights and I wrapped around him like an ivy branch and let him take me to his room. He placed me down onto his bed and yanked off his shirt and threw it into the corner of the room. His hand roamed my body as he started fingering fucking me. I let out a low moan, as he moved his fingers closer in my body, "Ana, I just want you to know I am seeing somebody but it isn't serious, I don't do serious, if we get to that point, I will end it, do you understand?" I nodded,

"Yes sir." I gave into his fingers kneading,

"I'm serious, I don't want this to go anywhere, and from the sounds of it, you are not into the right headspace to have a relationship," he didn't stop but he paused. "But I also want to see you professionally, it's against code of ethics, but since we will be fucking and no relationship it will work in our favour, do you understand?" He had me powerless and with what he was doing he finally making me give in to something I didn't know could happen. I cried out as he rubbed me harder on my spot. "Do you understand?"

I gasped and gave into my bodies demands. "Yes!" I yelled out, "fucking yes yes I understand!"

"Good girl." He pulled back and pulled out his fingers left me aching. I let out a baby whimper, he looked back at me, "just wait" He stood up and went to the end of his bed.

"Before I do this, do you like or know BDSM?" My eyes fired open as I did I looked to the end of the bed to find him holding restrains.

"What?"

"I knew you were a virgin last night, that's why I laid out a towel for you, but what do you know about it?"

"I think it will hurt or maybe not, just thinking it's about control."

"It is but you have to understand this is the only relationship I do have, with anybody, do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Say it." He demanded.

"I understand Sir."

"Good girl." He smirked. "If it gets too much just say Red and I will stop everything and untie you do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I do."

He smirked again as he locked my left ankle into the restrain, then gave me a lazy wolfed smile as he moved, his fingers traced the bed and move to my other leg, I twitched waiting in anticipation, and he grasped it.

"Naughty girl." He said on a hungry growl, he made quick work of fasting me in, he then moved to the top of the bed.

"Give me your hand my lady"

I obeyed, as I did, he fasted me in, he moved to the other side and grabbed my arm, he locked me into place, as he came back to me, he looked longingly at my body.

"Anastasia," I looked up, "if he was so bad, why you still keep him?"

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling, noticing a hundred dollar bill up there, I did the same thing, I thought about it and said,

"Christian," I shrugged my shoulders as best as I could, then remarked "I guess I didn't want to be alone, and I wanted a man to love me despite my problems"

"Ana," I looked up again in his stormy grey eyes.

"I won't love you until you learned to love and care for yourself, I can teach you how to be better but you have to take the steps to do it mostly yourself, I won't train you otherwise and I will just fuck you but our relationship will fail after a short time, so if we do this, I want your full permission to train you hard." I nodded he slapped my inner thigh. I yelped.

"Ok yes!"

"Good girl, let your training began"

What have I gotten myself into?

Ok let's try this now.


End file.
